PL Murder versus murder
by DeidVespian
Summary: No Mercy Run/G. Run z perspektywy Sansa.
1. Chapter 1

MVM: Murder versus murder

Rozdział 1: Prolog

Dzwonek telefonu rozbrzmiewał od dobrych paru minut, ktokolwiek dzwonił był albo w gorącej wodzie kąpany, albo miał naprawdę ważną sprawę do właściciela tego aparatu. Telefon leżał na stosie ubrań na środku całego pokoju, tuż obok łóżka gdzie w białym podkoszulku i w szortach spał niczym zabity kościotrup.

Sans kościotrup go zwali.

W końcu telefon doczekał się należnej mu uwagi. Sans zwlekł swoje kości z łóżka, wpierw mocno się zataczając podszedł, po czym upadając na brzuch podczołgał się do dzwoniącego telefonu. Chciał uruchomić ekran na smartfonie lecz ten nie reagował. Po chwili jednak dzwonek zamilkł ostatecznie i już nie dzwonił. Korzystając z okazji że już wstał zaś smartfon nie reagował, udał się po schodach na partner do kuchni swego domu, gdzie mieszka ze swoim bratem Papyrusem.

Kiedy Sans wszedł do kuchni do jego zmysłów węchu doleciał zapach świeżo zaparzonej kawy, ciasta marchewkowego, oraz smażonego mięsa z cebulą.

Przy kuchence stał jego brat w stroju kucharskim i przygotowywał jedzenie, uświadomiwszy sobie pojawienie się jego brata odwrócił się do niego.

„Ach Sans! Mój drogi bracie przy kości!" odezwał się entuzjastycznie do niego „Jakże cieszy mnie ujrzeć cię dziś, piękny dzień jest na dworze!"

„Taa… Cześć. Ptaszki śpiewają, kwiatki kwitną. W dni takie jak ten…"

„Dostaniesz Burgera! W końcu zasłużyłeś sobie tym co zrobiłeś."

„He? A co ja zrobiłem?" Niższy kościotrup zapytał zdzwiony.

Papyrus popatrzył na niego jak na wariata, pokręcił głową, westchnął i odpowiedział radośnie.

„Zabiłeś Charę! Uratowałeś nas od tego demona, nawet Ja, wspaniały Papyrus nie dałem rady. Lecz ty mój bracie tego dokonałeś. Dlatego w ramiach upłynięcia tygodnia już, robię ci twoje ulubione jedzenie."

„Ale Papyrus… Ty nie umiesz gotować niczego innego poza Spaghetti." Skomentował z przekąsem, na co jego brat ponownie pomachał głową w obie stroną, westchnął.

„Dzięki temu że nas wszystkich uratowałeś, mogłem zapisać się kurs kucharski i dostosować swe kucharstwo do jeszcze wyższych standardów!"

Sans przytaknął i poszedł usiąść do stolika.

Czekając na posiłek miał wielką ochotę się popłakać. Nie tylko jego brat żył i miał się dobrze, lecz i pozostali mieszkańcy Mr. Eboot także żyli. Nie umrą po kolejny. Nie umrą tragicznie po raz kolejny. Nie umrą przez niego na jego oczach. Było już dobrze, było już spokojnie.

Sans usłyszał jak talerz stuknął o stolik i nim chwycił za sztuce spojrzał na podane mu danie. Wzdrygnął się, krzyknął, o mało nie spadł z krzesła. Popatrzył jeszcze raz i jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie szoku. Na talerzu leżały przypieczone gałki oczne, dłonie Undyne oraz języki.

Krzyknął do brata cóż to ma znaczyć, co on mu podał. Papyrus poszedł obok swego brata pochylił się tak, aby głowa siedzącego Sansa i jego były na tym samym poziome.

Niższy brat odwrócił się w prawo gdzie pochylony był Papyrus i ponownie krzyknął.

Kościana twarz jego brata wyglądała jak z najgorszych koszmarów.

Była cala popękana, zamiast typowych oczy były dwie ruchowe czarne otchłanie z których spływała bordowa krew. Szczęka była najeżona ostrymi kolcami, zamiast płaskich zębów były zakrwawione szpikulce. Spomiędzy kręgów szyjnych wychodziły czarnoczerwone mrówki.

To co miałoby być Papyrusem, odezwało się cichym głosem pełnym cierpienia, chłodu, który wwiercał się bezlitośnie do umysłu.

„Saaans…"Głos się przeciągał „Ty morderrrcccooooo….. To tylko część z tych których zabiłeś. Zabiłeś ich goniąc za chorąąąąą obsesjąąąą, by pomścić brata."

Sans patrzył zaskoczony to na talerz, to na istotę, której krew cały czas płynęła z otworów ocznych.

Wciąż milczał.

„Terazzz… Za karę masz zjeśććććć to co dostałeś… " Jego gość się przeciwciał lecz istota nie dawała za wygraną. Sans uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

„Wpierw mnie karmisz iluzją szczęścia, czekasz aż się odsłonię, a potem atakujesz. Nie dość że jesteś bardziej szpetny od Omega Floweya, to głupszy od mego brata." Sans odpysknął. „Masz naprawdę niskie standardy."

Trzask!

Coś się wbiło w talerz i nim zauważył co to, to coś pojawiło się przed oczami Sansa.

Sino żółta kościotrupia dłoń pachnąca siarką, trzymała przed nim szpikulec zawinięty w czerwony szalik. Na szpikulcu wbite było oko.

Istota przemówiła

„Ten szpikulecccc… zrobiłem z kości twego brata. Wepchnę ci to na siłę w takim razie, ssssskoooroooo tak. Sok który wypiłeś powinien już sparaliżować twój układ nerwowy."

Tak też się stało, Sans chciał uciec lecz nie mógł się poruszyć, niczym nie mógł poruszyć.

Istota poruszyła dłonią, nagle wbiła szpikulec z okiem do usta Sansa i pufff! Wszystko obróciło się w ciemność oraz w nicość otoczona ciszą.

Nie było dookoła niczego. Nawet Sansa. Cisza. Ciemność.

Przebłyski światła. Krzyk z zewnątrz. Krzyż wewnątrz głowy. Dźwięk metalu odbijającego się o metal. Dzwonek.

Świadomość kim się jest wracała powoli, lecz szybciej od świadomości tego gdzie się jest. Minęło parę chwil i wszystko było już wiadome. Siła do otwarcia oczu znalazła się równie szybko, co siła do natychmiastowego wstania z łóżka.

Nazywa się Sans. Jest szkieletem. Jest spocony i przerażony. Dopiero co się obudził z koszmaru jaki przeżył.

Sans zszedł do kuchni gdzie jak się spodziewał czekał na niego brat, tym razem siedział przy stoliku i pił herbatę. Papyrus go przywitał i zaprosił na herbatę oraz rozmowy jakiego to Sans, ma wspaniałego brata.

Papyrus opowiedział mu że Mettaton wpadł na pomysł jak zabić Charę i już wszystko dobrze będzie, nie każdy przeżyje lecz w końcu będą mogli wytchnąć.

Początkowo Sans podejrzewał że zaraz stanie się coś złego, lecz nie stało.

Jedynie kręciło mu się w głowię.

„Bracie, na tą wspaniałą wiadomość od Mettatona, pozwól ze zrobię swoje popisowe danie. Idę po składniki. Do Papyrusomobilu! Czekaj na mnie!" Polecił swemu bratu i pobiegł do swojego roweru.


	2. Chapter 2: 48T

_**MVM Chapter 2: 48T**_

 _Czterdziesty ósmy raz._

 _Czterdziesty ósmy raz Sans upadł zakrwawiony na śnieg z poczuciem przegranej._

Nie było dla niego ratun _ku, także i tym razem nie udało mu się pokonać ucieleśnienia diabła jakim była Chara._

 _Może użycie najsilniejszego ataku na początku nie było dobrym pomysłem?_

Może miał za mało DETERMINACJI?

Może trzeba było pójść na ja _kość a nie na ilość?_

 _Może trzeba było się poddać na początku?_

Sans nie wiedział co zrobić, nie wiedział ja _k ją pokonać, jak przerwać to chore błędne koło tragedii jaka spadła na ich krainę podziemia._

 _Za każdym tragedia różniła się w szczegółach od siebie, lecz w całkowitym obrazie była nie zmienna._

 _Toriel._

 _Flowey._

 _Undyne._

 _Mettaton._

 _Muffet._

 _Alphys._

 _Asgore._

 _Papyrus._

 _Wszyscy umierali za każdym razem w inny sposób, na oczach Sansa lub nie._

 _Nożem w klatkę, w oko, w wątrobę, w tętnice szyjną, nożem w…._

 _Niezależnie co Sans postanowił zmienić w swoim planie działania to i tak ostatecznie wychodziło na to samo, wszyscy umarli prędzej czy później, przy dłuższej lub krótszej agonii._

 _Pewnego razu Sans uznał że nie da rady, że popełnił błąd w planowaniu i cały pomysł na ratunek jego bliskich runął, stwierdził że jedyny wyjściem jest rozpoczęcie tej linii czasowej od nowa po raz kolejny._

 _„Przecież i tak ich nie uratuję przez tą pomyłkę, to strata czasu, tylko stracę nerwy i nie potrzebnie się napocę. " – Pomyślał wtedy, nie miał nawet ochoty na zrobienie z tego gry słownej ani żartu, no bo wiecie, kościotrupy nie maja nerwów, wiec nie mógł ich stracić. Z drugiej jednak strony przerażała go świadomość niewiedzy jego bliskich że zostaną zabici, zaś on nawet się nie pojawi aby im pomóc. Po prostu go nie będzie, po prostu da im poczucie bycia zostawionymi przez niego na pastwę chorej żądzy mordu Chary._

 _Były kawalarz uznał że zabiję się, popełni samobójstwo przy pomocy noża._

 _No bo czym innym co jest szeroko dostępne można zranić w podziemiach?_

Wszel _kie naprawdę groźne przedmioty są u Alphys i Mettatona, jeszcze by się rozmyślił gdyby tam się udał do nich, gdyby zobaczył jak umierają lub już umarli._

 _Gdy nóż został znaleziony przez niego było już ciemno zaś przedmiot miał już smugi krwi na swym metalowym ostrzu, nim jeszcze został schowany do kieszeni na miejscu pojawił się nagle zadyszany Potworek._

Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie zas _koczeni, lecz pierwsze słowa jakie poszły od Potworka do kościotrupa były kompletnie czym innym niż mógł się on spodziewać._

 _Dzieciak bez rączek z prędkością wystrzału nabojów z karabinu, oskarżał Sansa o popełnienie zbrodni na martwych ciałach które w okolicy widział._

„Undyne…. Undyne…. To ty zabiłeś ja! To przez ciebie ona umarła! Przez ciebie w całym Waterfall śmierdzi martwą rybą!"

Sans nie wiedział ja _k zareagować, z jednej strony z pantałyku zbiło go nazwanie go mordercą swoich przyjaciół, zaś z drugie czuł się zażenowany tekstem o rybie._

 _W przeciwieństwie do niego jego oponent daleki był od braku pomysłu na to co zrobić, nie wiele myśląc, niczym rozpędzony pociąg biegł w jego kierunku._

 _W czasie biegu małego, szybko wydedukował że Chara była w tych okolicach już lecz z jakiegoś powodu od tak zostawiła swoje narzędzie. Zatopiony w swych myślach nawet się nie zorientował że Potworek wpierw biegnie w jego stronę, zaś po chwili po zahaczeniu o coś nogą leci już bezwładnie ku niemu._

 _Nieschowany nóż w ręku zamyślonego Sansa._

 _Bezwładnie lecący ku niemu bezręki Potworek._

 _Parę sekund._

 _Plask!_

 _Tyle starczyło aby zimne metalowe ostrze noża wbiło się w klatkę Dzieciaka i przeszyło je na wylot nie pozostawiając szans na ratunek._

 _Ocknąwszy się ze swych myśli, kościotrup spojrzał na swą rękę na której ciążyło ciało niemalże martwego już fana Undyne._

 _Nim wybiło jego ostatnie bicie serca, nim ostatni raz przełknął ślinę i pomyślał o Liderce Gwardii królewskiej, spojrzał na twarz Sansa wykręcona w grymasie bólu i wypowiedział swe ostatnie słowa._

 _„Mor…der….ca… Nie…. wierzę…"_

 _Sans pozostawiwszy nóź w jego ciele upadł na ziemię i złapał się za swoją czaszkę._

 _Wpatrywał się w ziemię i niczym zacięta płyta powtarzał do siebie „Nie nie nie nie nie…" ._

 _Prócz jego głosu przez następny kawał czasu otaczała go nie zręczna cisza i samotność._


End file.
